The Sickle Cell Center includes: 1) a community component involved in sickle hemoglobin education and counseling; investigation of discriminatory practices against persons with sickle cell trait and sickle cell anemia; development of community programs for supportive care of sickle cell anemia patients; 2) a core laboratory providing service to health care and screening facilities in the mid-Southside area of Chicago, providing laboratory support for Center research programs; investigating mechanisms of hemoglobin S variability; 3) studies of erythropoiesis in vitro; 4) studies on hemoglobin S. aggregations.